Haruhi's Cat - An Ouran High School Host Club FanFiction
by sallycoombs
Summary: Haruhi had been forced to join a host club full of rich boys, she was made to be their dog and servant and was expected to do what they told her in order to pay off her sudden 8 million yen debt, there was a strange girl collapsed upon her door step.Wait a minute-she's a Neko?Suggest who Ao should be paired with!(I haven't decided yet!)Romance and Supernatural, T just in case!
1. Chapter 1

_~INTRO~_

It was just a normal day

(wait, that's too cliché )

It was just an **abnormal** day

(Yes, that works better)

Haruhi had been forced to join a host club full of rich boys, she was made to be their dog and servant and was expected to do what they told her in order to pay off her sudden 8 million yen debt. Now, there was a strange girl collapsed upon her door step. She brought the girl in and laid her on her bed, seeing as there was nowhere else to put her. She read the hospital – like ID tag around her wrist: Ao Neko. 'Hm' thought the girl. 'Blue cat? Strange name.' she thought, shaking her head. She observed the girl's luxury clothes and murmured "Damn rich people" under her breath, before taking a closer look at the girl.

She looked foreign, strange and astonishingly beautiful. Her hair was long down past her ankles and coloured a light powdered blue that she assumed couldn't be natural. Her face was small and slight, and she was shorter than Haruhi by a few inches, probably Haruhi pondered, only an inch or two taller than Hunny– Sempai. She also seemed to be glowing.

Yes, it was a weird day.

But it was also the start of something brand new for Haruhi, and an experience that she would remember for the rest of her life. And it all started when the girl on the bed opened her crimson eyes, and two white cat ears popped out of her head, followed by a long, white, puffy tail. It was at this point that Haruhi fainted.

Why yes, it had been a long day. Very tiring. She wasn't prepared for a supernatural being to walk into her household.

Then again, who is?

 _~AO'S P.O.V~_

I awoke to find a human. Then the human fainted. I tried not to be insulted, and moved the girl to the bed. I had never been allowed to stay within a bed before, so it felt right to move the human to the resting place. I checked her over and ensured that her pulse was steady and covered her with blankets. Though many of my past owners had abused me and beaten me, this girl seemed more surprised to find me here than I did to find her. Often once I had located a new master they would lock me up and treat me like a pest. I didn't like it, but it was better than dying out on the streets with no water or food or shelter to stay in. I then curled up upon the floor, coiling myself into a ball in the corner and waited for my potential new mistress to awaken. I also wondered what awaited me in my future.


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Warped time line because of stuff and author practicality.

*~Later That Day ~ Music Room Three~*

THE HOST CLUB HAS BEEN CANCELLED TODAY DUE TO AN UNEXPECTED ABSENCE. APOLIGIES LADIES

(Rumor is, the reason is because Haruhi isn't there)

Honey: "Hey Takashi, why isn't Haru~Chan here yet?"

Mori: "I don't know, Mitskuni"

Hikaru: "She wasn't in any of her lessons and didn't come into school today"

Kaoru: "We thought she might be sick so we cancelled to set up an investigation"

Tamaki: "Oh no! My poor, poor, beautiful daughter! What will we do without her? We haven't yet gone on a luxurious trip to Paris and taken a boat down the River Seine, I haven't seen her in a dress yet, she hasn't even had her fancy tuna! Kyoya, tell us, what's wrong with her?"

Kyoya: "She called in to say that she wouldn't be in today but as for the reason…"

-pause-

Kyoya: "I don't know"

Collectively: -GASP-

Honey: "Kyo-Chan doesn't know! That's bad isn't it Takashi!"

Mori: "She's probably sick"

Tamaki: "Oh, my little commoner! What if she cannot afford medicine?!"

Kaoru: (Running around chaotically) "Aaah!"

Tamaki: "Oh what shall we do? She must be so poor that she cannot afford a big house! Oh it could be a tiny and worn down shack! The reason she hasn't invited us round yet is because she has to fast before we come over so that there is enough food for us to eat!"

Hikaru :(Running around chaotically) "Aaah!"

Tamaki: "Oh my little Haruhi, just because it says luxury on the packet doesn't make it actually high quality!"

Twins: (Running around chaotically) "Aa- wait, what?"

Tamaki: "NO, THAT'S JUST NORMAL TUNA!"

Twins: (look at one another) *Shrugs* "Aaah!"

Kyoya: *Rolls eyes and goes back to death no-*cough*-totally unsuspicious black note book which is completely and totally and utterly normal in every way (good save) *

Honey: "Takashi, a few episodes ago didn't Haru ~ Chan say that we could visit her house sometime in the future?"

Twins and Tamaki: *pause*

Mori: *nods*

Twins and Tamaki: *dramatic planning circle filled with harsh whispers and a 'Top Secret' sign*

Twins: "Well?"

Tamaki: "Then it's decided – we will go to Haruhi's house!

Twins: "YAY!"

Kyoya: *writes names-*cough*-accounting details (yeah, totally)*

Honey: "YAY!"

Mori: *silent expression of agreement with Honey*

Twins and Tamaki: *singing* "We're going to Haruhi's house! We're going to Haruhi's house! Yippee!"

*~Meanwhile~*

Author ~ Chan: ~And so, the host club embarks on an educational journey into every day commoner life. How will Haruhi cope with these unexpected visitors, along with her other unexpected visitor? Questions will be answered and mysteries uncovered in Chapter Three!~

Tamaki: so you are going to make your beautiful dear readers, or should I say princesses *wink*~

Reader ~ Chan: *faints* ( Or not, you know, whatever floats your boat )

Tamaki: ~ wait to find out what is coming up next?

Reader ~ Chan: Yeah, pretty much. I feel like in this you seem kinda… clingy?

Tamaki: *proceeds to corner of woe* (murmurs) baka (murmurs)

Haruhi: She's probably got writers block, and it's evident already that she sucks at updating.

*Author ~ Chan proceeds to corner of woe*

Author ~ Chan: (murmurs) ….so harsh…(mumbles)…so mean…(murmurs)


	3. Chapter 3

It was all quiet in the commoner streets; the odd bird let out it's song and occasionally the light patter of footsteps of an old woman or young child rung out; a car or two drove past but nothing quite disturbed the calming sense of peace.

Or at least that was until a large black limousine pulled up outside of the Fujioka household.

Hunny: "Wow, Haru ~ Chan's house is actually quite big!"

Kyoya: "This is a commoner complex; she most likely lives in just one of these compartments."

Tamaki: *snaps out of daydream* "Now then, squad, attention!"

All others except for Kyoya: * come to attention*

(Haruhi arrives, but none notice her presence except Kyoya, who simply goes back to writing in his death-cough-note book-cough-close save)

Tamaki: "Putting into action our mission: _Avoid offending Haruhi so that we can come round to her house once again and maybe she will cook for us and OH HOW I LOVE MY DAUGHER'S SCRUMMY COOKING!_ … Plan…We have to make sure not to offend Haruhi, understand?"

Twins: "YES SIR!"

Hunny: "Aye, captain!"

Mori: *grunt of approval*

Haruhi: *unimpressed expression *

Tamaki: "RULE NUMBER ONE: HIKARU AND KAORU?"

Hikaru: "We must not…"

Kaoru:"Make fun of…"

Twins: "Haruhi's poverty!"

Tamaki: "RULE NUMBER TWO: HUNNY~SEMPAI?"

Hunny: "We can't complain if Haru~Chan serves us rubbish food that she thinks is luxury!"

Mori: *Grunts in agreement*

Tamaki: "AND RULE NUMBER THREE?" *points at twins*

Twins :*in synchronisation and in monotone sarcastic voices* "…if Haruhi tries to eat fancy tuna that isn't actually fancy tuna but the poor little commoner thinks that it is, we have to prevent her from eating that flavourless monstrosity and pledge to buy her real fancy tuna in the foreseeable future...?"

Tamaki: "CORRECT!"

Haruhi: "What are you guys doing here!?"

All but Kyoya and Mori:*jump in surprise* "AHH!"

Tamaki: "...My lovely daughter... we came to see if you were ok... your pink dress..."

Tamaki and Twins: "...SO KAWAII!"

Haruhi: *Tch*, "I'm fine, there you can go now, see?"

Hunny: "Then... why did Haru~Chan not come to school?"

All: *Stare*

Haruhi: *sweat drops* "aah uhh... long story"

All: *Tilt heads o left in unison in confusion* "Huh?"

Haruhi: "I kind of had an unexpected guest..."

...A few minuites later...

Host club: *Drinks tea*

Tamaki: *Slurps tea and grows mushrooms*

Hunny: "So, who was your visitor Haru~Chan?"

Unknown: *Mew*

Host club:*GASP IN UNISON*

Tamaki: *Spurts out tea*

Kyoya: *frowns and writes furiously in notebook* "I was never informed that you had a cat, Haruhi."

Haruhi: "Well, that's because she's my unexpected visitor."

Hunny: "So where is the kitty-cat?"

The girl stepped out from behind the door, dressed in a long, flowing white dress that appeared slightly see-through. Her bare feet pattered along the floor. Once she saw the mass of boys, she huddled behind her new "Owner" as her glassy red orbs observed the newcomers with caution. After a few seconds she stepped out from behind Haruhi, revealing her puffy white tail and matching pointed ears.

Gasps surrounded the room. The twins dropped their tea. Hunny dropped Usa ~ Chan. Kyoya's glasses slid to the tip of his nose in shock. Tamaki blushed deeply, then ran towards the girl, pulling her into an embrace. The neko cried out and was rescued by Mori sempai, who gently put her down and patted her head. Haruhi broke the silence. "Everyone, this is Ao Neko, or Neko~Chan; Neko~Chan, this is the host club."

AUTHOR NOTE: At one point instead of "Host club" I wrote 'Hot club' and I was like "Yup, still works!"


End file.
